Moon-Less Night:: Avatar The Last AirBender
by 3yo0oshy
Summary: Muinín is the last airbender and she needs to win the peace for the world but in order to do that she has to learn the four elements and what's woes is that she fell for the one person she isn't supposed to fall for after everything he did to her and her friends. But that didn't stop her or him . A Zuko x OC ! I hope you guys like it updates will be every two to three days BYE!.
1. The Girl In The IceBerg

Moon-less night (season 1 )

Water , Earth , Fire , Air .

I the old days , the time of peace , when the Avatar kept everything balanced between the water tribes and earth kingdom , Fire nation and Air nomads.

But that all changed when the fire nations attacked,

Only the Avatar master all four elements , only he could stop the fire benders, but when the world needed him most , he vanished.

A hundred years past and fire nation almost nearing victory in the war.

Sometime at the near past most of the southerner water tribe went to the earth kingdom to ask for help to fight against the fire nation.

Leaving the only teen of the tribe who happened to be brother and sister to take care of the tribe until they came back.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never born into the Air nomads, and that the cycle is broken.

But young Katara hasn't lost hope, she still believed that the Avatar will somehow come and help to save the world.

CH.1  
THE GIRL IN THE ICEBERG

In between the icebergs and the snow with the footsteps that kept it's imprint on the snow and on a frozen lake there was a small boat on it sat a boy given to be 15 years old.

He kept a determined face on his sharp features his mouth was was kept into a thine line and his hair was pulled into a wolf's warrior ponytail, he kept the stick that had a sharp knife planted at it in the front to help for any attacks or in this case for fishing.

" it's not getting away from me this time" said the boy who was named Sokka to his sister.

She was sitting right next to him as he tried to catch a fish and she sat their with her beautiful yet young heart-shaped face with the dark tone of its skin which surprisingly was good on the girl.

" watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish " said Sokka in his smug excretion and Katara didn't have to look to know he was enjoying his time while teasing he but she gave him no mind as she leaned to watch the fish.

The fish swam away but Katara wasn't having that she took her glove from he hand and raised her hand and lifted it while water bending the fish with water around it into a ball-like shape

" Sokka look " said Katara with the excitement rolling on her tone like bricks when she saw the her water bending was actually working and the fish hasn't been killed yet and the water is still in the ball-like shape.

At the same moment she was going to put the water ball and the fish inside it in front of Sokka he poked his weapon into the air for getting a boost but he instead popped Katara water ball and the fish inside it jumped into the water.

"Hey " screeched Katara when he didn't give it a second thought that he destroyed her water ball but she didn't notice that he was soaked.

Sokka turned abruptly and gave his sister a dirty look and you could see the stem rising out of his ears as he shouted.

" why is it every time you play magic water I. Get. Soaked " shouted Sokka from his place of the boat but his sister could hear him if he mumbled Sokka she just put a hand on her ear covering it from Sokka's shouting.

" it's not magic it's water bending "said Katara slowly as if she was talking to a kid , she sighed and looked around and took a breath to continuo " and it's- " she continued before her brother interrupted he.

" yeah, yeah and it's ancient art uneic cultural blah, blah , blah " interrupted Sokka before Katara even finished but he turned and faced the deck which makes hi back looking at Katara face and said seriously but in a mocking tone.

" look all I'm saying is if I had some weird powers I'd keep them to my self " he continued like he didn't hear her when she sighed.

" are you calling me weird? " questioned Katara her brother while crossing her arms around her chest and contained.

" I'm not the one making muscles at my reflection every time I see my self in the water " Katara said at the same minute Sokka flexed his muscles at his reflection on the water but as soon as he geared his sister saying that he turned down his sleeves.

There was a sudden jerk to their boat as it hit ice from everywhere the trod to control it's Corse but couldn't ether from the panic because of the shouting or because of the hits coming from no where.

They were thrown off of the boat of the ice land and watched as their boat was crushed, leaving a very angry Katara at the end of the ice while Sokka was trying to finger out how to go back to their tribe.

" you call that left " blamed Katara while marching up to Sokka and he was just a annoyed as she was.

" well maybe you should've water blended us from there " blamed Sokka as he stood to Katara height and he was taller thAn her which gave him a an advantage.

" So it is my fault! " exclaimed the young bender to her brother as he sighed and looked at her wearily.

" I knew I should have left you " exclaim Sokka to his sister who was only seeing red because of his sexism.

" leave it to a girl to screw things up " he said without looking at his sister's raged face that last comment was the last straw for her with her patience towards her brother.

" you are the most. Sexists. Immature. Nut brained. Ugh. I'm imbaresed to be related to you! " shouted Katara while her hand rose higher and higher but what she didn't noticed was the hits she kept doing to the huge iceberg behind her and with her little speech done with she looked at the damaged she did after her brother gasped at what's behind her.

The huge iceberg broke and it caused the to go flying back while hanging on the ice land they were on.

" ok. You have gone from weird to freakish Katara! "Said Sokka in a serious tone while looking at her with the corner of his eyes.

" you mean I did that? " asked the young bender who couldn't keep a steady flow for a few seconds but was able to break a huge iceberg.

" yep , congratulations " said her brother in his usual mocking voice.

But she couldn't respond because of the glowing huge iceberg in the water and to Katara it was something new and she was always curios.

Katara kept her eyes firmly on the iceberg center seaming to think that she saw a figure, and a figure she saw.

It was a girl with tattoos on her head and arms they were air benders tattoos and Katara know it was and Air bender suddenly the girls eyes flow open and her eyes were shining with a bright white light with a hint of blue jot to mention that the Arrows started to shimmer with the same light.

" she's alive, we have to help" said Katara in a hasty tone and in less than a second she was cracking the ice with her brother's boomerang.

" Katara wait " said her brother afraid for his sister's well-being so he followed her and started to hit the ice with her.

She kept hitting with her brother watching her until a it broke and a bright light burst from it to the skies up above them , it had a strange vibe To it like it was something Spiritual.

Suddenly every animal who saw the light kept roaring till it deemed down like they were crying in joy as a hero returned to them.

Meanwhile at a black ship that was near enough to see the light was a banished prince looking for a boy but he didn't know that the boy was actually a girl and that she was that burst of light but he had a hunch that, that thing is going to be useful for him.

He looked up sharply and mumbled a small " Finally " then he turned to his uncle and his uncle didn't seem bothered by this light.

" uncle do you realize what this is? This could be the end of my search " said the banished prince who was named Zuko he had his hair in ponytail and had a burn scar on his left eye as a mark of his banishment.

" it surtinly means I won't finish my game " said the man sitting on the ship floor and hand holding a tea cup as his nephew kept pacing the ships ground.

" hondsmen , call a head to the light " screeched zuko for his second in command.

Deep within the light source was girl swaying to stand on her feet she wore a dimly yellow colored pants with a the same matching shirt and a bright red belt around her upper-mid section and the same bright red colored coat was attached to her neck vest.

The girl got out of the iceberg eyes still brightly lit but at the same moment the bright stopped from her eyes her knees gave out.

Katara ran a held the girl from hitting the ground to hard , the girl found her self being awakened by a poking to her head and it really annoyed her but she didn't care.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and she saw a petty girl in front of her and the pretty girl was Katara.

" I need to ask you something " said the girl with a tired voice and eyes drooping.

Katara was confused how did this girl was in front of her " what? " asked Katara to the little girl without startling her.

" come closer! " said the unknown girl and her voice broke at the end of her sentence, and closer she got , Katara was interested in this girl she wanted to know how was she an air bender and the tattoos were clear to any one who know the air nomads looks.

" will you go penguin-surfing with me! " exclaimed the girl in an exited voice and all the droopy eyes shot open and Katara had to take a step back Sokka she made sure she was not being crazy!.

" ugh, sure. I guess " said Katara slowly.

Sokka ever being the over-protective and slyly paranoid held his weapon up and he was pointing it on the girl in front of them.

" what is going on up here? " asked the girl while ribbing her head and Sokka took that as his queue. to fire questions at the girl.

" you tell us? And how are you even alive? " asked Sokka while poking her rib with his un sharper side of the stick.

" I'm not sure " the girl answered then she had this dreamy look In her eyes and ignored Sokka's total rudeness and started to climb the iceberg looking for her flying bicen and when she spotted that well-known fluffy fur she shouted " Appa! ".

Katara and Sokka were on her heals wanting to know what an Appa.

The girl went to her pet and started to call for him to wake up and she finally couldn't contain her self she jumped and hugged him and at the feeling of her on him the bicen awoke and he roared in a greeting jester for the two figures standing away from him.

Sokka gave the girl a disbelieving look as Katara came closer to her, intrigued by the creature I front of her , Sokka gave Katara yet another disbelieving look for approaching this beast but what they didn't know was that is a sweet nice flying bicen.

" hey I'm Katara and the paranoid over there , yeah that my brother Sokka! , So what's your name? " asked Katara the girl in front of her.

" my name os m- m- m- ahsssooo!" Sneezed the girl as flew over ten feet off of the ground.

When she was back on the ground she couldn't help but think will Katara be her friend if she asked, well one way to find out...

" my name muinín and this is Appa " said muinín while pointing at the bicen behind her and she couldn't even known how to ask Katara.

" you just sneezed and you flew ten feet of the ground " said a dazed Sokka while pointing where muinín was seconds ago.

" you are an air bender! " exclaimed Katara in a sing-song voice.

" giant light beans , flying bicen , air bender , I think ice got a sever cause of midnight madness . I'm going home where stuff make seance. " said Sokka but before he could take another step he remembered that their boat was crushed.

" well if you are lost Appa I could give you a lift. " offered muinín as she took Katara hand and tugged on it until she was at the top of the bicen.

" oh no! I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster " exclaimed Sokka as he too a stance in front of the nose of the bicen which was a bad choice for him

" oh! Are you hoping for another fluffy snot monster to take you home? " asked Katara though everyone there knew she was mocking him.

Appa hit his tail on the ground as all of them made it to the Appa express as muinín liked to call it, it suddenly was above the ground to be pulled back by the water.

" right he can fly." Said Sokka back to his mocking personality and he was having a good time making the girl suffer.

" he can fly he is just tired, aren't ya buddy? " asked muinín the bicen under them as soon as muinín knew the left of the road had to be state she turned around to find Katara there looking at her.

" hey Katara will you be my best friend? " asked muinín and Katara seemed surprised but the look on muinín face made Katara say yes before registering what just happened.

" So muinín I was wondering since you're an if bender do you know what happened to the avatar? " asked Katara hopefully to a very uncomfturbul muinín , she didn't want to lie with a friend she just made.

" no, I mean I knew people who knew him " said muinín and the look on Katara's face made her sad.

" well I'm going to bed, goodnight " said Katara and muinín replied her night as well.

Suddenly muinín found her self being questioned about a war she didn't know.

" penguin " shouted muinín at the top of her lungs, she went running after it and found her self in a place full of penguins and Katara after her.

" how can you catch them? I want to surf on them! " exclaimed muinín to Katara out loud

" I will teach you how, if you taught me how to water bend " said Katara to muinín but her face fell.

" I'm and air bender but what about your tribe? " asked muinín and Katara look at the floor sadly.

" no you're looking at the only water bender at the southerner water tribe! " said Katara and the look on her face said it all she was hurting and lonely she was one of a kind here just like muinín was one of a kind in the world.

" well me and Appa are taking you personally to the northern water tribe there has got to be a master up there! " said muinín in a soft voice but it got more determined at the end of it.

" well my young student to catch a penguin is by this-" said Katara and got out a small fish from her hand that was resting on her hip.

She threw the fish at muinín who barely caught it with the penguins trying to take it from her and like that.

She was sliding on the penguin and Katara was doing the same on another penguin's back they dogged a couple blocks and entered a tunnel that led to a fire-nation ship.

They were entering a room when it happened a light signaling that someone has entered it, Katara knew that this was bad, muinín knew that it was bad.

But what they didn't know was the trouble laying in front of them as they were jumping down the ship.

" wake me uncle up , tell him I found the Avatar " said Zuko in his raged-full voice and the second in command told someone to wake Zuko's uncle for their mission.

" the hide-and-seek is over now " finished Zuko his sentence and looked at the village next to it.

OK GUY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IT'S ABOUT THE LAST AIRBENDER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SND PICS WILL BE LATER POSTED ON MY BIO WALL! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Avatar's Return

CH.2  
THE AVATAR'S RETURN

" yey Muinín is back " shouted the happy kids who were most opposite from their mad and ready to defend parents.

The mad and hurt also never forget the betrayed looks on the faces of the villagers and the killing look that Sokka gave to Muinín and even his sister for falling for Muinín tricks and going with her in the bobby tapped ship.

" I knew it , you signaled the fire nation to us with that flare, you are leading them straet to us , aren't you? " questioned Sokka but he didn't want any answers he knew everything, or he thought he knew everything about this mysterious girl that seemed to be as old as Katara maybe even older by a moth or so.

" Muinín didn't do anything, it was an accident " defended Katara her friend but even her Gran-Gran gave her a sharp look that clearly said you too are wrong but Katara didn't give up she kept fighting.

" yeah we were at the ship and it was bobby trap and well we, bobbyed right into it! " confirmed Muinín but Sokka held his boomerang in her face and shushed her with making and a sigh that said you better shut up!.

" Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship , now we are all in danger " said her Gran-Gran and Muinín didn't like that Katara was taking the blame because she is the one who told her to come with her.

" don't blame Katara I brought her there! It my fault. " said Muinín right before Sokka made and a screech.

" Aha! The traitor confesses , worries get away from the enemy " said Sokka in his most serious voice because to him that was his fathers last wishes, to protect the tribe!.

" and he is banished from the village-" Sokka said before Katara interrupted him.

" Sokka you're making a mistake " said Katara but Sokka continued like she didn't even talked to him.

" no I'm protecting you from friends like him! " Said Sokka and Muinín didn't want them to fight over her she just wants peace and them fight or family separating isn't what she wanted.

" look Katara I don't want to stand between you and your family I'll go, it's fine" said Muinín in a sad voice.

In her home the only person who played with her and didn't mind that she was the Avatar was her friend Aang and he isn't their if i was under the water for a hundred years and after Katara told me about the war I'm just a bit worried and now I'm losing Katara! Thought Muinín.

" where will you go? " asked Katara and her eyes were filling with years Sokka Muinín hugged her and tried to reassure her.

" guess I'll go looking for the air nomads and plus i haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years, wow not looking forward to! " said Muinín trying her cheery voice but Katara could see she was just as sad as her.

Muinín jumped on her bicen and kept itching his ears.

" let's see your bicen fly ,Air girl! " said Sokka and that did it for Muinín she gave him a death glee that shut him up.

" come on Appa I know you can do it, Yip,Yip" said Muinín hopefully to make Sokka stop trying to make fun of Appa.

Appa didn't acknowledge her he just stood up and walked away.

Muinín heard a little girl cry for her to stop but she continued and that sound only killed her More.

Muinín continued walking and talking to Appa until she saw a fire nation ship and that never say anything good.

" Appa stay here. " said Muinín and she took off with her glider in the air to help her fly.

When Muinín got to the village she saw a boy about her age maybe older but that didn't stop her she lowered her staff and at that minuet she kicked as hard as she could at the fire bender's helmet.

The fire bender was caught of guard with the girl he saw he thought that she was just a nosey girl with all the right timing.

" hey Katara , hey Sokka " the girl greeted the oldest girl and the boy Zuko just hit but what Zuko didn't know is that this girl will be a hard one to catch.

" hey Muinín , thanx for coming " said Sokka to the girl who is Muinín but you could hear the resentment in his tone.

Muinín stood up from the ground after she saw the fire bending guard go in a circle and after a full ten seconds she hit a blast of air at the ground beneath the guards.

They all were taken back because the fire benders knew that the last Airbender was the Avatar and there in front of them was a girl Airbender and she didn't even gave them a second thought.

The fire prince was taken back at the girl in front of him she was at least 5'6 with long light brown wavy hire that was tide in a ponytail.

Zuko stopped for a second and imagined him self running his hand in her light brown hire and how her lips would feel if they were on his...

Zuko stopped his thoughts abruptly as he saw his guards attacking and he was angry at him self the only girl he see after being banished and he runs and thinks about ravishing her he need someone to slap some sense into him.

" you're the Airbender, you're the Avatar! " exclaimed Zuko and you can see the disbelieve in his eyes and he didn't care to hide it from his voice.

" Muinín, no you can't be!" Muinín suddenly heard Katara whisper and she felt bad for not telling Katara about this because she was hoping that Muinín maybe knew anything about him and since she was a one hundred and sixteen year old Airbender.

" I spent years preparing for this, meditating , training , you're , you're just a girl " said Zuko and Muinín was fighting with her self not to burst out laughing for the seriousness of the situation.

" we'll I'm a girl and you just a boy who is having some trouble in holding back his sarcasm " said Muinín letting a smirk go on to her face and the fire prince was amazed at her boldness and somehow he knew she would always get into trouble and So was on.

He fired along his men the girl , Muinín twirled her staff in defense for her self from the fire at some point Muinín noticed that the fire began attacking the villagers.

Muinín lowered her staff and looked at Zuko right in the eye and that gave her chills that went deep to her spine.

" wait if I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone " questioned Muinín and Zuko stopped his fire and just gave a simple nod.

Up, down.

The staff was suddenly jerked away from Muinín's hands and she was being lead to the fire nation ship.

" set a cores to the fire nation, I'm going home." Said Zuko and Muinín felt like this is the end but she needed to reassure Katara So she did what she thought was best in her case.

"Katara take care of Appa for me, just until I come back " said Muinín and she saw that Katara was in years and just like that the end of the ship closed and Muinín didn't know that the smile she put up for Katara left her face.

Suddenly Muinín found her self face to face with the fire prince and an older guy with three guards.

" what's your name? " asked Muinín out of curiosity to the older guy and just by what she saw the from the boy that was the same age as her, he will be impatient and answer for him.

" well I'm Iroh , and this is my nephew prince Zuko " said Iroh and he gestured to him self and then his nephew prince Zuko who was growing rather impatient with all the talking.

" this staff will be an excellent gift for my father " said Zuko and you could see the scowl on Iroh's face.

" I suppose you wouldn't know fathers being raised by monks and all, take the avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my courters." Said Zuko and that made Muinín angry that he manhandled her staff and mad at his guards who just kept pushing her.

" So you never fought an Airbender before, I bet I could take both of you with my hands tied to my back- " Muinín said trying to distract the guards but the one in front of her said one word that made her blood boil.

" silence " said the fire nation guard and that killed Muinín to her, freedom is an amazing thing that no one can take but also to take her freedom to talk is the last straw to her.

Muinín waited for the right second, she drew back a breath of air and blow as hard as she can with the help of Airbender which caused her and the guard that was behind her to fly backwards while the guard in front of her had hit the door.

She jumped up the stairs to go state for the room that held her staff, Muinín kept running till their were two guards in front of her she shouted a simple 'ha' out of them straddling her.

The two guards took fighting stance which was really bad.

" you guys haven't seen my staff around have you? " asked Muinín and one of the guards made a move to attack but she ran using the air to help her speed up her running.

From running from the fire benders to the sharp edge of on guards helmet to cut the ropes on her hands , she opened door after door till she found Iroh sleeping in one of the rooms she closed the door as quietly as possible with whispering a soft 'sorry' to Iroh.

She ran along an open door that held her staff in it.

"My staff " said Muinín happily and ran it to the room without even noticing that the fire prince was behind the door waiting for her to take the bait.

The door closed with a soft thud and that got Muinín attention , she turned around to find Zuko looking all business like and angry.

" looks like I underestimated you after all " said Zuko and his angry expression made Muinín smirk why? Though was the question Muinín didn't know the answer to.

He shoot a burst of fire at Muinín but she dogged it easily, she got closer to Zuko and she was behind him in seconds.

"Let's dance! " whispered Muinín in Zuko's ear making him stop a second, and in that one second she held a firm grip of the back of his shirt.

For each turn Zuko made Muinín did the same turn for the opposite side and then when Zuko finally knew what she was doing he turned as fast as he can making Muinín let go f his shirt and that made Zuko attack with a final blow but Muinín made an Air-ball on the floor and sat upon it she made the Air-ball go through the room till she held her staff the ball after that was dimmed out.

She hit Zuko with his mattress using Air-bending she made him go to the far left of the room the to the roof of the room and that got a good laugh of her as she ran out of his room.

Muinín found her self being thrown off of her glider after Zuko jumped on it with her trying to fly it but that didn't stop him at all, that even made him go more determined.

Muinín turned abruptly after hearing Appa roar and even that didn't make Zuko stop he kept hitting her blast after blast along the blasts her glider was shoved out of her hands by the full force of the fire roaring at her his final hit was on her chest making her hit the see.

Muinín...Muinín...Muinín...Muinín.

That all what Muinín heard then she remembered she had a world to save, she had a war to finish , she had people who care.

Muinín was for only second feeling like she had all the power in the world she found her self at the end of a line that held people with their eyes glowing and as for the Airbender's tattoos to glow she found that her eyes were glowing with her own tattoos glowing making her , for the first time to be afraid of her self.

Muinín saw her self getting out of the water but she had no control of her body she saw her self making a hurricane of water and hitting the fire nation guards with it.

When Muinín got a hold of her body back she felt drained out of her power she couldn't even make her own body stop swaying after a second of silence Muinín hit the ship's metal ground.

" hey Sokka , hey Katara , thanx for coming" said Muinín and you could her the tiredness in her voice.

Muinín head was laying in Katara lap for her to support it.

" I dropped my staff " said Muinín after Sokka finished bragging that he wanted some glory wit Muinín.

" got it! " said Sokka and he ran to the staff in an attempt to get it.

At the same moment Sokka held the staff Zuko held it while clutching and trying not to fall in the water and Sokka kept pulling till he poked it in Zuko's head making him drop it.

" hah. That's from the water tribe " said Sokka in victory laughing.

Katara was helping Muinín ride Appa since her energy was still drained.

Katara screamed for Sokka to hurry up after she freezes him and the guards after her but for Sokka's luck she only freezes his foot accidentally.

" I'm just a guy with a boomerang I didn't ask for all this flying and magic stuff " Sokka's grumbles were heard all over the deck.

After jumping on Appa's back and shouting 'Yip,yip. Yip,yip' their was a blast of fire after them Muinín knowing no one could stop that without Air she bender the Air around it to cause it to hit the Ice-mountain above the ship making some ice falling on them.

After putting good distance between them Katara started to fire questioned at Muinín.

" how did you do that? With the water, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" said Katara in a dazed state like she was imaging it but with her doing it.

" I don't know , I just sort of did it " explained Muinín in the same daze Katara seemed to be in, out of all three Sokka seemed the sane one.

" why didn't you tell us you're the Avatar , Muinín? " asked Katara and that was the question Muinín didn't want them to sale but they were her friends they deserved to know.

" because I never wanted to be." Said Muinín and she could at that second start crying.

The way the sun rays glistened on Appa giving the a beautiful view but no one seemed to notice because their attention was on Muinín and god know Muinín didn't want that attention.

" but Muinín the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Said Katara in a soft voice feeling Muinín mood suddenly changing.

" and how am I going to do that? " asked Muinín and she could feel her eyes starting to water.

" well according to legend you need to master first water then earth and lastly fire. right? " asked Katara and a plan was forming in her head and to her the plane seemed good.

" that's what the monks told me" said Muinín and she turned to catch a glimpse on Katara face and just like that a grin brook it's way to her face.

" well if we go to the north-poll you could master water-bending -" said Katara before Muinín interrupted her.

" we could lear it together." Exclaimed Muinín and Katara smiled up at her and turned to Sokka.

" and Sokka I'm sure you get to knock some fire-benders on the way!" Continued Katara a smile on her face.

" I'd like that, I'd really like that!" Said Sokka and a smile was on his face.

" wait! Muinín who do you say your name?" Asked Sokka all of a sudden and that was the same Katara was thinking about since her name was rare.

" Muinín . Moo neen , but before we go to the north-poll we have some serious business to attend to! Said Muinín and with that she too out a map and drew her finger from place to place.

" here , here and here" said Muinín before Katara interrupted her.

" what's there?." Asked Katara and her tone was curious and that made Muinín smile at her friend.

" here, will ride the hopping lamas, and way over here will surf on the backs of coy-fish then back over her will ride the Hogg-Monkeys, they don't like people ridding them but it fun" exclaimed Muinín and she was grinning from ear to ear to her friends.

HEY GUYS JUST PLESE REVIEW IT WON'T COST A THING FROM YOU AND I'M REALLY THINKING ABOUT DELETING SINCE _**NO ONE**_ IS **_READING_**!


	3. The Southern Air Temple

CH.3

THE SHORTHORN AIR TEMPLE

" wait till you see it Katara , the air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world " Muinín explained to Katara wild tying the rope to Appa's horn.

" Muinín I know you're exited but it's been a hundred years since you went home " said Katara with a voice that said ' don't hope too much' .

" that's why I'm so exited " explained Muinín to Katara who just gave her a look and Katara really tried her best not to put muinín down but she still didn't tell her about the fire nation kill all the Air-nomads.

" it's just that a lot can change in all that time " said Katara and her voice was quiet and sad but Muinín didn't even notice that because of the excitement to go home.

" I know but I need to see it for my self! " said Muinín her voice dimmed a little but the excitement was still shown on her face and in her eyes.

Muinín jumped down from Appa to try and wake Sokka up, at the little time they were together she knew that Sokka was a heavy sleeper.

" wake-up Sokka , Air temple here we come " said Muinín in a cheerful voice and that only mad Sokka more Drowsy and demanding sleep.

" sleep now , temple later " said Sokka before a snore was heard from him as confirm to his statement .

Muinín , being Muinín can't take ' no' for an answer so she a small log of wood she found by the fire and started to move it across Sokka's sleeping-bag.

" Sokka wake up the's a small snake in your seeping bag " exclaimed Muinín and that did it to her that woke Sokka up to the core with him screaming.

" ah, get it off, get it off. " screamed Sokka , he kept jumping till he fell face first on the ground.

Behind him he could hear Katara laughter and Muinín 'let's go' .

As Muinín kept flying Appa she heard a roar and turned to find Sokka talking to his stomach.

" hey stomach, be quiet I'm trying to get us some food. " said Sokka to his stomach which made Muinín and Katara question his sanity.

He kept searching and searching for his blobbered-seal-jearky in his white bag.

" hey who ate all my blobbered-seal-jearky " asked Sokka and his eyes went secpitiously to Katara and Muinín who just gave him a questioning look.

" oh that was food, I used to start the camp fire last night , sorry." Said Muinín who gave him a sheepish grin.

" what? No wonder the flame smelled so good!" asked Sokka not sure that his ears caught the words right, and his expression was disbelieving.

" we are almost there! " exclaimed Muinín in her cheerful voice and just like that Katara's mood changed from eager to dreadful.

" Muinín , I just want you to be prepared for anything you see, the fire nation is ruthless, they killed my mother they might've did the same to your people." Said Katara and her tone made Muinín stop for a minute then continue her happy mood.

" just because no one seen any Air-bender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all , they probably escaped." Said Muinín and her voice still didn't fall or anything she was confident that her people would escape if anything happened to them.

" there it is , the southern air temple. " said Muinín and she felt proud to call that home and even after a hundred years the buildings still looked amazingly beautiful.

" Muinín it amazing " said Katara after she gasped and Sokka didn't even look at it from his hunger.

The fire prince found him self with his uncle descending to the ship's dock, Zuko wanted nothing from here but to repair his ship after the Avatar attacked, there was something that made Zuko on edge.

Every time thought about her he just kept thinking how to ravish her body with his or how her lips would feel on his her ever Sokka soft lips.

And there he go again he might confirm it to his uncle but the humetation of it stopes him every time he thinks of it.

"We don't want to stay here long uncle." Hissed Zuko to his uncle who was enjoying he strides down the ship.

"Why we can follow the Avatar any time bu- " Iroh was interrupted by his ever So impatient, who put a hand on his mouth muffling his words.

" you can't say that out loud if anyone found out they will be in my way" said Zuko through clenched teeth as he caught side of caption Zhao coming to them.

" well, well what brings you to my deck?" Questioned Zhao the two men.

Zuko retrieved his hand abruptly and said hastily " we're here to repair my ship." Said Zuko in a voice that made Zhao suspicious about them.

"Well you must come for tea. And tell me what made this damage to you ship." Said Zhao or rather commanded and Zuko being him, took no time in thinking.

" no, we're busy" said Zuko and turned his back at the caption but not before his uncle stopped him abruptly.

"Zuko come show the caption some respect." Said Iroh and Zhao continued for him.

"It commander now!" Said Zhao bragging and rubbing it in Zuko's face.

Zuko grumbled all the was to Zhao's ship and his uncle could only smile at his immature nephew who had a lack of patient.

" so where can we find some food ?" Asked Sokka , doesn't that boy ever get food off of his mind. Thought Muinín.

" so let me get this strait, you're one of the first outsiders to go into an air temple and all you could think about is food? " questioned Katara disbelievingly at her brother like he was crazy.

" I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." Said Sokka in reply for his sister's disbelieving tone of voice.

Muinín suddenly sighed.

" what's wrong?" Asked Katara and Muinín looked at her with doubt in her eyes.

" this place used to be full with fly-bicens and monks with lemurs. Now there's just a bunch of leaves." Said Muinín in a sad tone and started to believe if what Katara said about the fire nation attacking the Air temple.

" so what is there?" Asked Sokka pointing to a bunch of wooden sticks that people used to play Air-ball on it.

" we used to play air-ball there want to try it." Asked Muinín hopefully and Sokka said yes to god only knows why.

Sokka suddenly found him self on the ground besides his sister who refuse to play.

" making her feel better is making me in a world of hurt! " exclaimed Sokka to his sister in small voice to not grab the attention of the laughing Muinín.

" come on , we have a full temple to see!" Said Muinín in excitement and Sokka gave his sister a sharp look.

They kept their walking until Sokka saw a statue of a monk.

" hey who's that?" Asked Sokka as he watched the statue , Muinín turned from the fountain and looked to where's Sokka pointing.

" that's monk gyatso , the greatest Air bender in the world, he taught me everything I know." Finished Muinín and she suddenly bowed to the statue in front of her a sign of respect.

Muinín got up from her bow remembering the last thing monk gyatso told her about her companion in her journey through her life she started walking to the Air temple sanctuary.

" where're you going? " asked Katara after seeing Muinín stand up strate and started to walk up the stairs.

" I'm going to the air temple sanctuary." Said Muinín in a dull voice making Katara heart break she thought that Muinín found out about the fire nation but what she didn't know was that Muinín was looking for someone.

Muinín found her self in front of a giant door with only the air benders are able to open it.

Muinín drew back a sharp breath and summoned the air to her palm and she pushed as hard as she can into the holes.

The door opened and all they could see was a bunch of statues , Muinín felt connected to the statues and she could name them all.

" look they're all are in a pattern Air, Water, Earth and Fire " said Katara to Muinín because Sokka was thinking in only food.

" that's the avatar cycle , the's all are your past lives " exclaimed Katara in knowledge filling her voice.

" that's avatar roku the Avatar before me! " Muinín mused to her self but didn't know that Katara was right next to her.

" what, how did you know?" Asked Katara to Muinín seemed to be snapped out of her trance by Katara's voice.

" I don't know, I just feel, connected to him. "Said Muinín and Katara was concerned by this she was wondering if that was an Avatar thing or a Muinín thing.

The trio found it self hiding behind statues because they heard a voice who happens to be A lemur.

The lemur seeing Sokka chasing after him and screaming he took that as a sign of danger and ran .

Sokka was knocked to the ground by Muinín's air bending and she kept following the lemur, she held her hands out for him to jump on it and he did.

" I'm going to call you , um , Momo." Said Muinín while laughing the lemur jumped and ran to a tenant.

Muinín followed the lemur to the tent no thinking of what was there but when she got in, what she saw had put her other knees.

There, she saw a Skelton on monk gyatso and what told her that it was him was a simple neckless that she have made it for him after he gave her s birthday present.

She was crayons when she felt a hand on her shoulder but suddenly Muinín found her self lost in the same power that held her when she fell into the ground.

All what Muinín was able to see was the bright red that made her rage mire and more, not the soothing icy-blue color.

And just like the power came, the power left making Muinín feeling tired as if she just ran a marathoner for a few years without a stop.

Muinín found her head on Katara lap just like the last time the power consumed her body.

She saw the half of the stuff the reached the eye was damaged in some way just like hoe clothes were.

" I really am the last air bender aren't I?" Asked Muinín thought everyone knew that she was the last air bender.

" can I have a minute?" Asked Muinín to no one in piticular but Katara answered already with a 'go ahead'.

Muinín found herself besides monk gyatso's body she collected a few rocks and put them together behind his head she traced his name with her finger and something in the rocks changed and the monk name was carved into the rocks.

Muinín suddenly was looking at the southern air temple from Appa's back and Momo on her shoulder.

"We have to stick together, buddy. We're family now." Said Muinín in monotone voice like a robot and thus making herself, Appa, Momo, Sokka and Katara a family.

Her only family.

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE HALF OF IT WAS ON ZUKO AND THIS STORY WILL BE A PAIRING OF XUKO AND MUINÍN BUT IN THIS EPISODE I HAD TO FOCUS ON THE AVATAR'S REACTION AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
